May it be
by Mira Herondale Guile
Summary: Como sería la despedida de Jem en princesa mecánica. No he leído el libro, pero contiene SPOILERS.


**May it be**

**_ Cap 1: Despedida_**

Jem estaba sentado ante su escritorio en el cuarto del Instituto. Iba a dejar el edificio para marcharse y no volver. Estudió la habitación una última vez. El estuche de su violín yacía apoyado en una de las esquinas de la habitación, la más oscura, olvidada por todos. Miró los pocos libros que tenía sobre una de las estanterías. Libros no le faltarían, aquel no era el problema. Cogió una fotografía entre los dedos. Era una muchacha joven, con el cabello recogido en un moño desecho, mirando al cielo desde el puente de Blackfriairs, recogiéndose el flequillo tras la oreja, con una media sonrisa. Él sonrió también, inconscientemente. Era una fotografía que había tomado mientras Tessa estaba distraída. Acarició la imagen con los dedos. Aquello. Eso era quizá lo único que no quería perder. Pero debía hacerlo. Si quería hacer algo bueno, si de verdad la quería, la dejaría marchar. Ella había estado dispuesta a estar junto a él porque lo amaba, a pesar de que en el fondo, su amor por Will era mucho más profundo. Había renunciado a estar con él para concederle unos cuantos años a su lado.

Recogió sus cosas y las metió en un saco, pero una vez lo tuvo cerrado, se lo quedó mirando. Lo dejó en el suelo, junto a la mesa, y cogió pluma y papel. Allá donde iba no necesitaba nada personal, nada excepto sus recuerdos y su corazón. Miró la fotografía otra vez, y empezó a escribir. Tenía dos cosas que hacer, dos lazos que debía dejar atados, y, esperaba que con eso saldara su deuda con el universo. Tomó aire y comenzó a escribir a la luz de las velas, en el silencio de la noche.

* * *

Tessa estaba dormida cuando oyó que la puerta de su cuarto se cerraba. Se despertó, sobresaltada, y llevó la mano al ángel de su cuello, pero no estaba allí para reconfortarla. Lo que si estaba era el colgante de jade que Jem le había regalado.

_Jem._

Salió de la cama con el fino camisón de batista arrugado, los pies descalzos sobre el frio suelo del cuarto. Pisó un papel que cayó de su mesilla con el revuelo de las mantas. Se inclinó para recogerlo, con el corazón latiéndole a mil. Parecía una carta. Con manos temblorosas la abrió. Se había puesto nerviosa. Había reconocido la letra de Jem en el nombre del destinatario en el exterior. Comenzó a leer.

_Mi querida Tessa,_

_No se si hago bien escribiéndote esta carta, pero supongo que ya está hecho. Necesitaba arreglar las cosas antes de marcharme. Es de esperar que no volvamos a vernos, de modo que quería despedirme, también. Pero eso lo dejo para el final._

_Tessa, primero quiero darte las gracias. Deseo agradecerte que me permitieras amarte. Te he querido como no he amado a nadie jamás. Gracias, por permitirme sentir eso, y por dejarme una pequeña parte de tu valeroso corazón. Gracias por salvarme de la oscuridad en la que me había recluido. Gracias, mi Tess, por este tiempo a tu lado. Gracias por dejarme conocerte. Ten por cierto que jamás te olvidaré, allá a dónde vaya._

_Me marcho. Quiero que lo sepas. No es por ti, ni por Will, ni por los recientes acontecimientos. Es solo que… éste ya no es mi lugar. La rueda ha girado. El Instituto ya no es mi misión, ya no es mi sino. Tengo un destino que cumplir, y allá adonde voy, no puedo llevar nada conmigo, salvo mis recuerdos y mi alma._

_No sé cuanto tiempo viviré… nada nuevo, supongo, ¿verdad? Aunque ahora sea para bien. Pero no podía irme sin más. Tenía cabos sueltos que atar, y ésta vez debía asegurarme de que no se soltaran. _

_Tessa, soy consciente de que Will te ama. Asumo que le correspondes. Os he visto. Era imposible no verlo, y no sé como yo pude estar tan ciego en su momento. Will es un hombre complicado, pero hay mucho bien en su interior. Cuídale. Lo necesita. Lo merece. No te echo nada en cara, Tessa. No te culpo por quererle. Yo también le quiero, a mi manera. Y entiendo que habrías sido infeliz junto a mi, porque no podías darme algo que ya no te pertenecía. No podías entregarme tu corazón porque ya era de Will. Siempre fue suyo, ¿no es cierto? ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? _

_No importa. Creo saberlo. Así que de nuevo, gracias por eso también._

_Tú puedes repararle, Tessa. Es obstinado, te dirá que estar contigo ahora que me he marchado sería como traicionarme, pero no es una traición si lo elijo yo. No te rindas si te dijera que no. Él te ama. Tanto o más que tú a él. Pero su necesidad de hacer lo correcto le llevará a sufrir y alejarte. No te dejes. Lucha como Boadicea luchó._

_Espero no olvidar nada importante. Sería muy propio de mi descuidar algo relevante en una situación como ésta, pero rezo por que eso no suceda._

_Adiós, Tessa. Gracias por este tiempo que me has regalado. Gracias por ser como eres. Y se feliz. Tanto como puedas, tanto como te lo permita el corazón, y tanto como te mereces._

_Ave atque vale, Tessa Gray. Aunque espero que esta no sea una auténtica despedida._

_Jem Carstairs._

Tessa tenía los ojos anegados de lágrimas. Se cubrió la boca con una mano cuando sintió que unos sollozos le ascendían por la garganta. Dejó caer la carta al suelo, y corrió a la enfermería.

* * *

Will despertó por un pinchazo de dolor en la espalda. Se había quedado dormido en una de las sillas de la enfermería del Instituto, junto a la cama donde estaba Jem. Se levantó un instante, y se estiró. Oyó sus vértebras crujir, y gruñó. Estiró los brazos por encima de la cabeza y se dobló por la cintura hasta tocar el suelo con las puntas de las manos. Se giró para mirar a Jem, y se le detuvo el corazón. No estaba. Jem no estaba allí.

Estaba a punto de echar a correr hacia la puerta, cuando vio un pedazo de papel de color crema doblado sobre la cama vacía. Una carta. Con su nombre escrito en la letra de su _parabatai_. Abrió la carta rápidamente, y la leyó de forma veloz. Tuvo que leerla dos veces para entender lo que decía.

_William,_

_Me voy. No me busques, no me ha pasado nada. Estoy bien._

_Tengo que decirte un par de cosas, no obstante. Ya casi no me queda tiempo. La noche acaba, y debo marcharme antes de que despertéis. Si no, no me dejaréis irme. Bueno, me corrijo, tú no me dejarás. _

_Hemos compartido mil viajes, Will. Pero este es uno que debo emprender yo solo. Gracias por todo lo que has hecho por mi. Gracias por dejarme ser el único que te conociera de verdad. Gracias por confiar en mí de esa manera._

_Es poco probable que volvamos a vernos. Te deseo mucha suerte en la vida, toda que puedas conseguir. Porque te la mereces. Espero, que si la rueda de la vida nos vuelve a reunir, seamos tan buenos amigos como ahora._

_Hermano mío, gracias por esta vida. Por intentar salvarme, por estar a mi lado, por dejar que me aferrara a ti, por confiar en mi. No podría pagarte jamás por todo lo que me has dado, pero deja al menos que lo intente: no la abandones. A Tessa. No dejes de estar con ella solo porque creas que así me traicionas, me ofendes, o etcétera. No permitas que lo que crees correcto arruine tu vida. Ámala, como ella te ama a ti. Correspondela, casaos, tened hijos, sed felices. Si no quieres verlo de "manera egoísta", como sé que dirías, hazlo en deferencia a mi. Hazlo como un último favor hacia mi persona. Vive con ella la vida que yo nunca tendré. No te culpo por amarla. Es algo tan fácil… y te mereces eso._

_Se feliz, Will. Espero que no me ignores, como de costumbre. Sería muy propio de tu antiguo yo. Demuéstrame que eres de verdad alguien nuevo, y escúchame por una vez en tu vida, por una vez que intento hacer lo correcto. Y recuerda: es mi decisión._

_Adiós, hermano mío._

_Jem._

Will arrugó el papel entre las manos, y salió corriendo de la enfermería, con la visión oscurecida. Chocó con alguien al salir, una figura alta y en camisón. Tessa. La cogió por los hombros para no tirarla, y la miró. Le rodaban lágrimas por las mejillas.

-¿Estás bien?-preguntó él, alarmado.

-¿Has visto a Jem?

Will negó. Le enseñó la carta arrugada en su mano.

- Se ha ido.

- Pero, ¿a dónde…?

Will respiraba agitadamente. Sus ojos se iluminaron. Le tendió su chaqueta a Tessa para que se cubriera, y cogió unas zapatillas de la enfermería para que se calzara. La cogió de la mano y tiró de ella hacia la salida.

- Creo que lo sé. Ven conmigo.

Corrieron sin aliento hasta las escaleras de entrada, donde había parado un coche de caballos, llevado por un encapuchado al que Tessa reconoció como un hermano silencioso.

- ¡Jem!-gritó, aguantándose la chaqueta cerrada mientras corría.

-¡James!-Will iba por delante de ella, y llegó antes junto al otro chico. Lo cogió por los brazos y lo zarandeó con suavidad.

- ¿Adonde demonios crees que vas?

Jem sonrió.

- Veo que me ignoras deliberadamente, William. Tessa, buenas noches-dijo, inclinando la cabeza en dirección a la chica.

-No puedes irte, ¿me oyes? No puedes dejarme-dijo Will, con los dientes apretados. Tessa se preguntó si estaba intentando no llorar. Jem le puso una mano en el hombro.

- Ya no me necesitas, Will. Y éste ya no es mi sitio.

- ¡Pero somos hermanos! Allá donde tu vas, voy yo-declaró, subiéndose la manga de la camisa para dejar al descubierto la Marca de _parabatai_, y cogiendo a Jem de donde tenía la suya, sujetando brazo con brazo, agarrándolo del codo-. Te seguiré al fin del mundo, Jem. No te desharás de mí tan fácilmente.

Tessa se acercó con paso vacilante. Vio cómo Jem miraba a Will, y cómo el agarre del segundo se iba haciendo más débil a cada minuto que pasaba. Le resbaló la mano de su brazo, y creyó ver como se le caía una lágrima, la respiración lenta, acompasada, firmemente controlada. Jem le sujetó por los hombros un instante. Le ordenó que le mirara, y luego le agarró con una mano la parte posterior del cuello, en ese firme agarre que solo los compañeros de batallas saben hacer como es debido. Juntaron sus frentes, y Jem dejó que su hermano de armas se desahogara y comprendiera por sí mismo.

El chico miró a Tessa. Le dedicó una sonrisa. Al cabo de un instante, ambos se despidieron, y Will se apartó un poco, caminando de espaldas hacia atrás, sin perder de vista a su mejor amigo. Tessa se le acercó.

-¿Estás seguro de esto?-susurró.

Él asintió.

-Completamente.

Tessa se mordió el labio, deliberando.

-¿Volveremos a verte?

Jem volvió a sonreír.

- Quizá. No lo sé. El futuro dirá.

Tessa lo miró. Parecía un ángel. Dudó. Sentía la presencia de Will tras ella, y la de Jem, unos centímetros justo delante de ella. Se puso de puntillas, y lo besó.

Había besado a Jem cientos de veces, pero aquella se le antojaba única. No iba a haber más besos, y ella lo sabía. Jem le había dado la oportunidad de liberarse de su compromiso, y esto era todo lo que ella podía darle antes de no volver a verle. Dedicó y volcó todo su amor por él en aquel último beso, sintiendo cómo se desprendía la parte de su corazón que le pertenecía. Él le devolvió el beso un instante, y luego la separó. Le acarició la cara, y le dio un último beso en la frente.

-我愛你. (te quiero)-susurró.

Tessa retrocedió, y topó con el pecho de Will, que la abrazó por detrás con fuerza y firmeza. Jem los miró, y algo en sus ojos parecía brillar. Inspiró profundamente, y subió al carruaje. Cerró la puerta, y el sonido, a penas audible en la madrugada, a Tessa le sonó como un disparo. Los miró desde la ventana, y el carruaje se marchó.

Will y Tessa se quedaron fuera del Instituto hasta que amaneció, mirando la calle por la que Jem se había marchado. Cuando Charlotte salió a verles, alarmada por su aspecto, Will le tendió la carta, y sin decir nada, giró, y guió a Tessa de vuelta al Instituto, con una mano puesta en la parte baja de su espalda. No hablaron. El silencio entre ellos era más que suficiente. El chico la acompañó hasta la puerta de su habitación para que pudiera volver a dormir, aunque fuera por unas horas más. Tessa le cogió la mano y se la apretó, intentando reconfortarle.

Él la miró. Sus ojos transmitían una pena profunda, y una culpabilidad tan grande como inmenso es el universo. Alzó una mano, y pasó los dedos con suavidad por encima del colgante de jade que Jem le había regalado a la chica, y que seguía reposando sobre su clavícula. Frunció un poco el ceño. Luego apretó los labios un momento.

- ¿Le querías, verdad?-susurró. No podía hablar más alto. La voz no le salía.

Tessa torció la cabeza, y le acarició la mejilla a Will.

-También te quiero a ti.

Will meneó la cabeza, cansado. Demasiadas emociones en muy poco tiempo, demasiado de todo.

-Pero ibas a casarte con él. No puedo...- empezó a apartarse. Ahí estaba el sentido del deber masoquista del que la había advertido Jem en la carta.

-Will.

El chico la miró. Ella le cogió ambas manos con firmeza, olvidando que iba en camisón, olvidando que estaba descalza y hacía un frío de muerte. Estaba dispuesta a ser sincera, a contarlo todo, ya que ahora daba igual. Las cosas se habían torcido tanto que decir la verdad ya no suponía un riesgo.

- Will. Amaba a Jem. Amo a Jem. Pero lo que sienta o deje de sentir por él no puede compararse a lo que siento por ti. Cuando llegué a este lugar, pensé como la niña tonta que era, que eras un príncipe. Un príncipe mezquino y arrogante, he de añadir, pero vi que eras el héroe de mis novelas, y pensé: "Oh, se ha escapado de mis libros. ¿Pero cómo?". Empecé a conocerte. Sabía que esa persona horrible no podías ser tú. Pero mientras me alejabas, Jem demostró ser amable, gentil, y cariñoso. No te culpo, no podías quererme, pero, ¿qué habrías hecho tú en mi lugar? No podía romperle el corazón a Jem rompiendo nuestro compromiso cuando tú te libraste de la maldición, porque no me parecía justo. Pero te amaba, Will. Te amaba tanto que me dolía. ¿Pero qué podía hacer? Habría llevado una vida junto a Jem si él no se hubiera marchado. Pero él nos ha dado esta oportunidad. La ocasión de ser felices. Nos ha hecho este regalo, y no permitiré que lo desperdicies.

Will se la quedó mirando. No podía estar diciéndolo en serio. ¿O sí? No, no, no. Seguro que solo lo hacía para reconfortarle.

- ¿Will?

- No. Si haces esto solo para que me sienta mejor, para. Te lo suplico.

Tessa lo miró, dolida.

- No hago esto para que te sientas mejor, Will. De echo, estoy siendo egoísta. Lo más egoísta que he sido jamás. Amo a Jem, y es cierto que nunca lo olvidaré, pero tú has sido siempre el primero en mi corazón, y eso no puedo esconderlo.

_El primero en mi corazón_. Las palabras chocaron como olas embrabecias contra la mente de Will. ¿Cómo podía saber ella...?

Se acercó a ella, salvando la distancia que los separaba. Primero un paso vacilante. Luego otro. Al final, le cogió una mano de nuevo, y acercó la otra, vacilante, hasta su rostro. Le acarició la mejilla con las yemas de los dedos. Tenía los labios entreabiertos, respirando lentamente.

- ¿Lo dices en serio?

Tessa tragó. No podía creer que aquello estuviera pasando.

-Completamente.

Tessa no podía. No podía resistir más. Cuatro meses. Cuatro meses aguantando. Se iba a volver loca. Él iba demasiado despacio. Aún dudaba Pero ¿cómo podía dudar todavía...? Tessa se puso de puntillas y lo besó.

Will abrió mucho lo ojos, sorprendido por la iniciativa de Tessa, pero los cerró rápidamente. Le puso una mano en la nuca y la atrajo hacia él con suavidad. Seguramente estaba mal sentirse tan feliz cuando tu mejor amigo acababa de marcharse para siempre, cuando estabas besando a la que, hasta hacía un par de días, había sido su prometido, pero le daba bastante igual en ese instante. tenía un autocontrol, pero con un límite. Y Tessa había cruzado cien veces ese límite de formas distintas. ya no podía resistirse más.

Le devolvió el beso, disfrutando de lo blando de sus labios, de la suavidad de su piel, de las cosquillas que le hacían sus rizos en la cara.

_Demasiado. Demasiado_...

Se separó de ella, y apoyó su frente en la suya, respirando agitadamente.

-¿Todavía dudas?-susurró Tessa.

Will se rió entre dientes.

-En absoluto.


End file.
